Protege Moi
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: Sôbi s'est encore invité dans la chambre de Ritsuka. Entrer par la fenêtre. Ritsuka à besoin de se confier. OS. Sôbi/Ritsuka.


**Titre :** Protège Moi.

**Autour :** Eden P. Blackcat, oui, oui, c'est moi.

**Disclaimer :** Loveless et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Eh oui.

**Note : **J'écoutais la chanson de Placebo du même nom, en écrivant cette fiction. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez l'écouter durant la lecture de ce texte...

* * *

Ritsuka avait peur. Il avait plusieurs raisons d'être effrayé. Il fixait l'adulte devant lui, qui attendait des explications à ce fait, bien qu'il ait déjà un certain nombre d'idées sur le sujet, connaissant presque parfaitement le chaton. Il savait ses conditions de vie, il savait qu'il était suivit psychologiquement. Ainsi, il se doutait bien de la fragilité émotionnelle de l'enfant. Sôbi était agenouillé à ses pieds, soutenant son regard, à travers les lunettes rondes posées sur son nez, alors que lui-même était assis sur le bord de son lit. Le blond était encore, comme à l'habitude, entré par la fenêtre de la chambre, pour éviter que la mère du plus jeune ne le remarque, de peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise chez elle. Ce geste était devenu facile et habituel à exécuter, il rendait soudain visite à son ami de cette manière là, à tel point que celui-ci l'attendait souvent, derrières les rideaux de sa chambre, laissant les fenêtres ouvertes. Sôbi était prudent sur ce fait. Il ne voulait pas que Ritsuka soit blessé par sa faute. Vraiment pas. Il l'était déjà assez comme cela, il ne désirait pas aggraver la situation. Donc, l'enfant avait peur. L'autre attendait qu'il dévoile d'où provenait son angoisse, mordillant sa lèvre, l'air nerveux. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui effrayait son protégé, il voulait faire de son mieux pour l'aider, le rassurer.

_« Tout me semble effrayant »_

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, fixant sur le côté, afin d'éviter le regard de son ami. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la joue de Ritsuka, pour relever sa tête et le faire le regarder, profitant du contact pour frôler sa joue d'une caresse aérienne. Il eu un regard rassurant envers l'enfant. Il passa une nouvelle fois, doucement, ses doigts sur la joue de son sacrifice, avant de retirer sa main. Quel était ce tout ? Il désirait savoir, il désirait découvrir ce qui le perturbait. Il voulait, il voulait… mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de forcer son sacrifice à lui faire une confession qu'il préférait taire.

_« Racontes-moi… »_

Le chaton fixa un moment le regard du blond, mordant sa lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Puis, il secoua la tête, posant un nouveau le regard ailleurs. Sôbi se releva, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Un silence s'installa un moment avant qu'il ne se mette à parler. Alors, il raconta tout. Tout d'abord, il était effrayé par sa mère, par ses violences incessantes, il ne savait plus comment faire, et il avait peur, oui, si peur que tout continue, qu'il ne puisse plus rien arrêter, qu'il craque, qu'il relâche tout. En extérieur, il avait l'air de gérer cette situation, il s'occupait seul de ses blessures, inventant des excuses, la chute dans l'escalier, les plaies au sport. Il avait aussi la peur de ne jamais retrouver « l'ancien Ritsuka » Sôbi constatait cela difficilement : sa mère avait réussit à le convaincre. Il avait tout simplement perdu la mémoire, mais il était lui-même. Pourtant, sa génitrice avait réussit à le conditionner de manière à ce qu'il croit réellement ne plus être lui-même, qu'il croit que toute cette situation était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait d'autres angoisses, il avait peur de se retrouver totalement seul, peur que son frère revienne, et reprenne son combattant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui arrache Sôbi. Il était une de ses dernières attaches. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il avait besoin de lui. Sans lui, il se sentirait incroyablement seul.

Voila, il lui avait tout dit, il se sentait un peu honteux, sans savoir pourquoi, mais il avait tout avoué. L'adulte le serra dans ses bras, s'asseyant au milieu du lit, et l'emmenant contre lui, face à lui. Il voulait le protéger, l'aider. Mais il ne savait comment le faire. Mais oui, il désirait vraiment le sauver. Ritsuka s'accrocha légèrement au haut du plus vieux, posant sa tête sur son torse, les yeux fermés. Il tremblotait légèrement. Sôbi glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de le rassurer comme il le pouvait. Il releva une nouvelle fois la tête de l'enfant, et les larmes avaient coulées sur son visage. Le blond essuya ses larmes, puis posa la main précédemment nouée à ses cheveux sur son épaule. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'enfant, fixant ses yeux restés encore humide par les larmes. Il rompu l'espace entre leurs lèvres, pour l'embrasser avec douceur, caressant un peu son épaule. Ritsuka fut pris d'une légère rougeur, mais laissa durer le baiser un temps, avant de séparer leurs bouches. Il cacha à nouveau son visage sur le torse du combattant. Il avait cessé de pleurer et profitait seulement de la présence plutôt rassurante de Sôbi. Celui-ci passa encore une fois ses doigts de son épaule à son crâne, emmêlant une nouvelle fois ses doigts à ses cheveux noirs.

_« Sôbi… s'il te plait… ne pars pas… »_

_« Je reste ici »_

L'adulte repoussa un peu son sacrifice, le faisant s'allonger sur le lit, alors que celui-ci le fixait d'un regard effrayé, ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien, pour l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois ces derniers mois. C'était la même lueur au fond des yeux que dans les moments où ils se battaient, les moments où il avait peur pour lui, peur pour Sôbi, peur de ne jamais en revenir. A cet instant, le combattant ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état là : il ne voulait pas partir, pour aucun prix il ne le laisserait là, couché sur son lit, l'air triste et certainement le cœur lourd. Pourquoi cet enfant était-il une nouvelle fois effrayé par ce qui l'entourait ? Même si Sôbi s'habituais à la situation et au caractère parfois un peu étrange du gamin, il restait tout de même des moments déstabilisants pour lui, le genre de moments où il ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer la peine de Ritsuka. Lequel continuait à le fixer de ses prunelles abattues.

« _Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne dois pas me laisser. Jamais. Tu ne dois pas partir avec mon frère ! Je te l'interdit. C'est…c'est un ordre_ »

Voila donc la raison. Il désirait avoir Sôbi à ses côtés. C'est surement une des choses qu'il voulait le plus, bien qu'il n'ai aucun droit de s'approprier cet homme. Il n'était pas à lui, il ne le deviendrait jamais. Sôbi appartenait à son frère. Il lui appartiendrait toujours. Ritsuka aurait voulu pouvoir effacer ces droits de propriété, il voulait que son combattant le devienne réellement. Il s'en fichait que quelqu'un puisse l'attendre, quelqu'un qui soit vraiment à lui, quelqu'un qui resterait seul. Pour une fois, il désirait être égoïste et penser à lui avant de penser aux autres, surtout à une personne dont il ignorait totalement l'identité. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son frère, il aurait un instant voulu qu'il n'existe pas. Il aurait voulu, que, juste un instant, cet homme soit vraiment à lui. L'impossibilité de cet fait le rendait presque fou, il savait, oh oui il savait que si Seimei revenait un jour, il pouvait le perdre. Quelques mots et plus rien n'existerait. Quelques mots et il n'aurait plus rien. Quelques mots et il se retrouverait seul. Sans Sôbi. C'était presque sans rien, pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Oui, Sôbi le faisait souvent pleurer. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi, les larmes sur le visage, serré dans sa couette ? Combien de fois avait-il vécu cela, sans comprendre pourquoi il versait ces larmes pour cet homme ? Oui, Sôbi le faisait souffrir. Il y avait eu beaucoup de moments où il l'avait déçu, quelque pars trahi, tout ces moments où Ritsuka se sentait comme avec un couteau planté dans le cœur, ces déceptions tranchantes à l'arrière goût amer de souffrance. Sôbi était un être beaucoup trop complexe pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il n'arrivait jamais à l'apprivoiser complètement. Cet homme était un dévoué serviteur, un papillon punaisé à un mur, mais il restait quelque chose au fond de lui qui le laissait pas totalement saisissable, quelque chose qui le poussait à rester libre malgré tout.

Car, oui, Sôbi savait jouer avec les mots, il savait les manier mieux qui n'importe qui. C'était grâce à eux qu'il pouvait contourner les ordres, grâce à eux qu'il pouvait mentir et trahir. Il savait détourner ses promesses afin de ne pas les briser. Il n'était pas le simple esclave qu'il prétendait être, il jouait sur les ordres de son prétendu maître sans aucun problème. C'était aussi cette faculté qui l'aidait durant les combats. Les mots…. Utilisés facilement pour blesser l'adversaire, quelques tournures de phrases… il pouvait tuer avec ses mots. Il savait aussi parler d'amour et de mort en même temps. Surtout, Sôbi savait dire « je t'aime », dans n'importe quel contexte, il savait aimer n'importe quand, n'importe où, il répétait cette phrase sans gêne aucune, sans aucun soucis, « je t'aime, Ritsuka », qu'il soit autorisé ou non à la dire, pour lui c'était une facilité, il disait cela comme si c'était la chose la plus normale, la plus simple au monde, la plus véridique.

« _Je préfère mourir que de partir sans toi_ »

Phrase simple, courte. Il n'avait rien à dire de plus. C'était encore une simple vérité. Lui aussi, voulait rester. Tout simplement, il voulait rester aux côtés de cet enfant, peu importe que Seimei lui ai ordonné de l'aimer ou non, peut importe tout ce que cet homme avait à dire. Il s'était donné à cet enfant, à présent, c'était lui son maitre, c'était lui qui pouvait maintenant écraser le papillon entre ses doigts, c'était lui qui pourrait lui ordonner n'importe quoi et lui faire retourner la terre à l'aide de quelques mots. C'était avec lui qu'il resterait, seulement lui. C'était lui protégerait, même au péril de sa vie. C'était lui, toujours lui. Sôbi n'avait aucun problème à assumer cette vérité. Tout cela était pour lui une simple normalité. Ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre. Sacrifice et combattant. Une paire inséparable. Quelque chose que personne n'arriverait à briser, quelque chose qui n'était qu'à eux.

Tout d'abord, il aurait voulu dire tout ces mots à Ritsuka. Mais, au final, il préférait lui faire comprendre. Avec le temps, il comprendra. Sôbi savait que toutes ces paroles pouvaient l'effrayer, il pouvait penser à un nouveau mensonge. Alors, il s'allongea à côté de lui, et le pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui. Ce soir, il allait rester avec lui, continuer à le serrer dans entre ses bras, à l'embrasser doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'avoir peur d'être seul. Et là, il le regardera dormir, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil. Mieux que des mots. Plus fort que la peur.

* * *

_Le mot de la fin_. Ca faisait un long moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Loveless, ce manga/anime me tiens vraiment à coeur depuis deux ou trois ans. J'ai longtemps cherché quelque chose à raconter, et j'ai fini par prendre une feuille de papier et écrire n'importe quoi. Après un bon moment à tout revoir sur mon ordinateur, voila le résultat! Reviews please? :o


End file.
